


Why aren't you cute with me?

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Grumpy!Mickey, M/M, Sappy, annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Lip and Mandy are all cheesy lovey-dovey with each other and Mickey is super annoyed with it
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 8
Kudos: 256





	Why aren't you cute with me?

**Author's Note:**

> So inspiration for this was picture from 2 YouTubers, a gay couple, one has an animated webseries, the other one has a commedy channel.  
However they're together for 7 years by now and Mik (that's really one of their names) posted a pic with the description:  
Mine forever. Because I'm yours eternally. Sappysappsapp. You know that? You hate sappy stuff except when it's about your own relationship?

"I Love you"  
"I Love you more"  
"Impossible"

Mickey grimaced at his sister and her boyfriend.  
They just got engaged and are unbearably lovey-dovey

"What's up with this sappy Bullshit, can't they keep it to themselves?", he grumbled. Ian chuckled.  
"Let them be, I think it's cute"  
"No, it's not cute. It's fucking sappy. That's fucking Bullshit."

Ian just rolled his eyes at his grumpy boyfriend. 

The next day Ian and Mickey were at Patsy's with the rest of the Gallaghers and Mandy to celebrate the engagement.

Lip and Mandy were all over each other nonstop.  
Not even in a gross way.  
Lip kisser her cheek while she talked... They looked each other deep in the eyes for minutes without saying something, he kissed the tip of her nose making her smile like an angel and he kissed her for head and pulled Mandy closer.

Mickey rolled his eyes at them the whole time.  
He leaned to Ian "how can people that lovey-dovey the whole time? It's so fucking cheesy I think I'm gonna throw up"

Ian just smiled at him and hoped Mandy didn't hear him.

An evening a few days later full of the same sappy Rom com Bullshit, Mickey and Mandy were alone in the house, he knew, Lip and Ian would come back soon.

Mickey was deep in his daily struggle of wanting to do something good for his man by having dinner ready for when he comes home and not wanting to be a fucking housewife.

Usually he would only cook something for Ian when no one else was around who could judge him for it. He knew, Mandy wouldn't judge him not even make a nasty comment because she knew about her brothers insecurities on that matter, Lip on the other hand... He didn't feel like risking it today.

"Fuck it I'm just gonna call some delivery shit"  
"You're a disaster Mick" Mandy said shaking her head "sometimes I don't get why Ian still bothers with you and keeps up with all your moods and struggles when it comes to your relationship"

"Who the fuck gives you the right to judge my relationship? What, because we're not spending every second calling each other fucking Nick names we're somehow not good as you and that broken lip?", Mickey asked aggressively, He loved Ian and he really couldn't stand people questioning that or their relationship, "Now excuse me, I have to make dinner for my boyfriend who had a long day at work and who will be happy about it! And who sticks around because he loves me!"

A few minutes later full of uncomfortable silence between the siblings, the Gallaghers came through the front door chatting about unimportant stuff.

"Hey, my love", Lip said to Mandy and gave her a kiss  
"Hey, babe" she smiled and hugged him.  
Lip sat down next to her.  
"You had a good day, baby?"  
They proceeded ending every other sentence with a pet name.

In the meantime, Ian came into the kitchen looking at Mickey standing In front of the stove.  
He smiled warmly at him until Mickey turned around and smiled shortly before rolling his eyes again at Lip and Mandy.

"Come on no one actually talks like that in real life, what is this chick flick Bullshit?"

"You seem especially annoyed today" Ian chuckled.  
"Maybe because you're standing there for 2 minutes already without kissing me" he grinned.

Ian walked over quickly, kissing his soft lips shortly.  
"You're cooking dinner?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah figured your upstanding-citizen-working-ass might be hungry after your shift"  
Ian just pressed a kiss to his temple whispered, "You're amazing" and left to change out of his uniform.

"You Are the love of my Life, Mands, I just want you and only you until the day I die. My beautiful south side princess." Lip whispered while running a hand through Mandy’s black hair.

"Oh, fucking hell knock it off you two, will you?" Mickey yelled at them.  
"What are you jealous because Ian isn't cute with you?" Mandy asked.  
Mickey stared at them startled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later they were all gathered at the Gallagher house.  
"Stupid fucking house always to stupid fucking full" Mickey mumbled.  
Ian chuckled  
"Come on, Mick, you love my family, I know that"

"I like Liam. Carl is kinda cool. The rest- not so much. We didn't had time for ourselves any more in ages", he whined. They walked next to each other on the sidewalk.  
Ian had been kind of weird in the last time. He didn't try to hold his hand as they walked down the street, didn't force him into cuddles on the couch- it made Mickey uncanny and suspicious. Did he had someone else? Was he tired of Mickey?

They reached the house.  
"Hey!" He called into the living room getting another "hey" in response from way to many voices.

Mickey watched Ian greeting his siblings.  
"Hey Debs, how's my favourite other ginger? “, he greeted Debbie and hugged her tightly.  
He even hugged Carl, asking him about military academy.  
He asked Liam, how his little Rockstar was doing.  
Then he came to Franny

"Hey Franny" he grinned "How is my little princess? You're getting big Ariel"

The evening proceeded of Mickey staring at Ian while he was cute with Franny.  
He listened to every babbled not-word like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I love you my little cuddle bug" Ian said to the baby, cuddling her close.  
Mickey felt a wave of Jealousy washing over him.

Ian was never cute with him. They would cuddle and he would litter his face with kisses yeah, but that's pretty much about it. They wouldn't randomly cuddle just because they could and wanted to be close, it was more something to do while sleeping or watching tv - So after before or between sex.  
Ian didn't call him cute names like Lip did it with Mandy and Ian wouldn't tell him that he loved him more than anything.

It was okay for Mickey, that's just not how they were, he loved what he and Ian had he didn't want to change it.

But now he saw that Ian was cute with literally everyone else but his boyfriend: with his siblings, with his niece, with Mandy, even with Mickeys son.

Mickey was in a bad mood for the rest of the night - even as Liam climbed on the couch next to him calling him "Mickey Mouse" like he always did and asked him to play something with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian and Mickey were on their way home. The ginger had noticed that something was wrong with the other man.  
"Mick? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?", he growled lowly.  
"Because you don't sound okay?"  
"Why is that any of your business?" He snapped.  
"Uhm, I don't know, maybe because I'm your boyfriend?"  
Mickey just scoffed and entered his house.

"Mick, Hey, Mickey! Could you stop a fucking second and talk to me?" He went after his grumpy boyfriend, who flopped on the bed and closed his eyes.

Ian sighed and play next to him.  
"What is it Mickey? Tell me..."

Mickey felt Ian's fingers softly stroking over his cheek, he took a deep breath  
"Why are you never cute with me?"

Ian suddenly stopped his movements.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"You're always cute with your siblings, even with Mandy! You cuddle them, you call them cute names and tell them how much you love them. Why not with me?", he didn't look at the ginger.

"You mean like Lip and Mandy?"  
Mickey shrugged.  
"Mickey there isn't a day you don't complain about all their sappy shit! You hate everything cheesy and lovey-dovey!"

"Yeah, when others do it! But look at us, we're the best couple that I know, we're fucking perfect in spite of all the shit we've been through! Sappy cheesy Bullshit is fucking annoying when it comes to literally everyone else... but not with our own relationship."

Ian smiled at him and leaned over him to kiss him.  
"So, when I'd be sappy with you, It would be okay?"  
"Yeah" Mickey said almost shyly

"Because when I say 'You are mine and I am yours' it's not just some empty sappy line, it's the truth because... I am yours... and I will love you for eternity"

Ian smiled down at him, he was speechless - not in a million years he would have thought to ever hear those words out of the Milkovich’s mouth.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Mickey", he whispered running a hand through his black hair, "I love everything about you, even your inability to talk about your feelings and wishes before snapping in a jealousy attack."

"Even me being a grumpy idiot?"  
"Especially you being a grumpy Idiot" Ian chuckled "there is nothing cuter in this world than grumpy jealous Mick"  
Mickey smiled up at him and ran a hand through his red hair

"I never thought we'd get to a point where you let me call you cute"  
"Neither did I, but I like being cheesy sappy with you - from time to time. Just you being cute with everyone but me freaks me out. You didn't even try to hold my hand anymore when we walked to your sisters house...", he admitted his insecurities, "Thought I did something wrong"

"No, no Babe, you didn't do anything wrong", he whispered testing out Mickeys boundaries when it came to pet names, babe seemed to be okay so far "But you spend the last week complaining about every piece of affection our siblings shared, didn't want to get you in an even worse mood by getting your hand out in the cold, you freeze so damn quickly"

Mickey smiled "I like affection and cuteness when it's between us, just don't need to see your brother practically fucking my little sister in front of me.", he took Ian's hand in his, interlocking their fingers, "And I love holding your hand, it's always big and warm", he said.

"Walking down the streets holding my hand, would you like that honey?"  
Mickey cringed slightly.  
"Not honey, huh? Okay, we stay with babe"

Mickey smiled, "holding your hand in Boys town is okay, in front of your family too, but here on the streets..."  
"Everybody already knows thanks to your big coming out" Ian chuckled  
"Still no reason to give them more reason to shoot us in the streets"

"No one's gonna shoot us", Ian put a warm hand on Mickeys cheek, lying on his shoulder.  
"Let's just keep the cheesy part to ourselves though, okay? It's just for the two of us... and to brag in front of your family"  
"You're such a drama queen." Ian chuckled " And a show-off"

"Well we've got something amazing here so why not show it off? Why not show them how happy and better we are?"  
"Because you were always against it?"  
"But now the others do it - but we would be so much better at it"  
Ian laughed at him, Mickey joined in his laugh.

"Fuck, drama queen isn't even enough anymore"  
"I'm not a queen, bitch"

"No, you're my babe."  
Mickey chuckled  
"Sweetcheeks?"  
Mickey just shook his head while smiling at the ceiling.  
"Mickey Mouse?"  
"That's reserved for your brother no one else"  
"Cutiepie?"  
"Alright, knock it off, freckles"

"I love you, Mickey", Ian smiled and kissed his cheek, "And you really think we're better than Lip and Mandy?"  
"Hell yeah, Fuck their engagement and their cheesy fights about who loves who more. We could rock this, because we love each other equally"

Ian chuckled and nodded, kissing down his face from his temple to his jaw, making Mickey smile like the happiest man on earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Mickey stood in the kitchen again. After his talk with Ian the day before, he looked forward to seeing the smirk on his boyfriends face when he would come home to see Mickey cooking for him - he always smirked at that in that special way that Mickey adored.

Lip and Mandy sat on the couch she was draped over him and they talked about wedding things.  
"You remember Kevin and Vs wedding?" Mandy asked "I want it to be just as beautiful, just us and our friends and family in the alibi"

Mickey heard the front door opening, Ian was home.  
"You do know that we faked that wedding, right?", Lip chuckled.

Ian walked into the kitchen and hugged Mickey from behind, kissing his cheek.  
"Hey babe", he murmured.  
"Hey", Mickey smiled, "That's a nice way to come home."  
"Yeah, it is, I love it when you cook for me, you know that?"  
"Yeah, I know", Mickey chuckled

"Did I ever tell you about how my mom thought me to cook?"  
Ian shook his head and rested his chin on Mickeys shoulder.  
"I'll tell you later, go sit your ass in the living room, I need to move around while cooking."

Ian chuckled and kissed his lips shortly before sitting down on the couch with Lip and Mandy.

"The fuck was that, Ian?" Lip asked surprised, "since when does Mickey let you be like that with him?"  
"Well, we had a long conversation about it, and we found out, that we are the best and cutest couple in our neighbourhood"

Ian heard Mickey chuckling from the kitchen.  
"Bullshit, you think you are a better couple than Lip and me?"  
"Yeah, I never stole any of Mandy’s relatives and took them on a road trip"  
"Maybe not, but if you would've, you'd probably wouldn't be together anymore", Ian grinned "That's why me and Mickey are the better couple"

"Hello?" Mandy showed off her hands "we are engaged"  
Ian shrugged and turned around to the kitchen, "Hey babe, you wanna marry me?", he yelled.

They heard a few things clatter and fall to the ground.  
Lip and Mandy would have laughed if they weren't so surprised with Ian's sudden proposal.

"Yeah, sure, okay", Mickey finally answered.  
Ian turned back to Mandy  
"Apparently, so are we. Now excuse me I have to make out with my fiancé"


End file.
